


Readjustment

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Future [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter and Cassie readjust to living back in the tower with the Avengers again. This time with Emma.





	Readjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear:
> 
> Peter is 19  
Cassie is 18  
Diana is 8

It took Peter some time to readjust to living in the tower, especially when his spider senses jumped at every little thing that approached either Cassie or Emma while he was sleeping. The first few nights found him more often than not, lunging out of a deep sleep at anyone who entered his room, and it was always either Tony or Stephen. Even Scott or Quill on occasion. It was frustrating to Peter because he knew everyone and trusted them, but the year on the run had redeveloped his senses. 

They finally calmed down after a month, and now he only woke to Emma's cries or if there was an actual threat. The former he didn't even have time to get up for because Cassie or their parents got to Emma first. The first week at least. Peter had sleep he needed to catch up on, and thoroughly enjoyed doing so. At first he felt terrible that the others were taking care of _his_ daughter while he slept, but then Stephen had threatened to force him to sleep and that had been the end of it.

Now, Peter had woken up to a quiet room and an empty bed. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside revealed that he had slept in, and then the next second he was flying out of bed and vaulting over the railing to the floor below when he heard Cassie's scream. Peter lands in a crouch just in front of his girlfriend and is barely in a standing position when she starts laughing. He glances over over his shoulder to look at her incredulously and then looks back to her supposed attacker, only to find Quill looking a little sheepish.

"It's okay Peter!" Cassie placates Peter after her laughter dies down. "I didn't mean to scream. Quill just scared me."  
Peter huffs out a sigh of relief and reverts from a defensive position to a relaxed one. "Someone scared _you_?! Aren't you used to everything that happens around here by now?"  
"It was something stupid. He was walking around the corner and I wasn't expecting it."  
"Sorry kid...I was just returning the munchkin." Quill says and holds out their four-month-old daughter who coos happily when Peter takes her.  
"Hey Little...have fun with Grandpa and Space Dust?"  
Quill wrinkles his nose at the name. "Dude. Ouch. I'm not that old. Your dad is older than both of us."

Peter grins and then passes Emma to her mother when she starts to crinkle her nose. He had learned quickly that it was her 'I'm hungry and I'm about to throw a fit' look, and always passed her off to Cassie when he saw it. He wasn't the only one who figured out that look either. Stephen had been the first, and the others had made the discovery not much later. So while Cassie went up to their bedroom to feed their daughter, Peter makes his way into the kitchen to put together a breakfast of cereal and toaster waffles. Quill follows to steal from Tony's stash of candy and then plonks himself at the table before throwing a handful of Skittles into his mouth.

"Nice breakfast." Peter says dully.  
"I had breakfast an hour ago. Bacon, eggs...all that jazz."  
"That sounds way more appealing than this." Peter replies as he briefly looks down at his cereal and shovels a couple of spoonfuls into his mouth. 

He was too lazy to make that for himself though, and he wasn't the greatest cook anyway. Cassie had kicked him out of the kitchen on more than one occasion whenever he tried to cook until they eventually agreed it was best for him to stay away from the oven or the stove. He was just fine with that. Her cooking was much better and _edible_, and now they had the privilege of eating food that Stephen, Bucky, or Wanda cooked.

Also...free babysitters. Natasha predictably took Emma as soon as they moved back to the tower and properly introduced her to the team, and she only relinquished the baby when Emma got hungry. Quill had been in space for an emergency when Peter and Cassie were found, but when he got home and caught up on where they had been and why...he fell in love with the baby instantly. Scott had even softened when he watched Quill interact with Emma. Who knew the space outlaw would have a soft spot for babies?

"When did you take Emma?" Peter asks around a mouthful of waffles.  
"Couple hours ago? Cassie specifically told me, while half asleep, to make sure Emma got tummy time." Quill says with a smirk.  
"And did she?" Cassie walks over with Emma in one arm and puts a hand on her hip.  
"Lots of it." The man replies as he throws another handful of candy into his mouth. Just as he was about to grab some more though, Tony snatches the bag out of Quill's hand.

"You're just as bad as Thumbelina with juice boxes!" Tony gripes as he closes the bag and puts it away. "Underoos, you need to pick up your sister from school today. Mom is sick and I have meetings all day today."  
"Oh...ok. Is Mom okay?" Peter asks.  
"He says it's just a cold, but you know how he is. Someone needs to check on him at least once." Tony says with a lazy wave of his hand.  
"I can make him some soup." Cassie offers as Tony takes Emma to pepper kisses gently on her forehead and cheeks. The baby coos happily at the attention before her attention turns to Tony's sunglasses and she grabs them.  
"Not those baby girl." Tony carefully extracts his sunglasses from small fingers. "You can have your Daddy's."  
Peter snorts. "She got those ages ago."

Tony eventually passes Emma back to Cassie and says his goodbyes before leaving the penthouse, and Quill soon does the same to go back down to his and Scott's floor. Peter and Cassie spend the rest of the morning lounging in the living room and playing with Emma on the floor, and when lunch time draws closer, Cassie starts on soup for them and Stephen. Peter made up a web hammock in the living room that he settled in with Emma on his chest, and she had fallen fast asleep as soon as he used one of his feet to rock the hammock. With one hand on his daughter's back, he took to lazily watching tv and Stephen eventually came out of the master bedroom. The man blearily shuffles into the kitchen with a red nose and sniffling into a tissue and Cassie redirects him to the table when he approaches the refrigerator.

"I'm making soup for lunch if you can wait for a few more minutes." She says to him as he sneezes into his tissue.  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Stephen replies with a croak.  
"Want some tea?"

The sorcerer nods and Cassie makes him his tea, something she and Peter had learned to make correctly much to Stephen's delight, and sets it on the table in front of him. The next few minutes pass quietly, and when the soup is ready, Cassie gives Stephen a bowl first before filling another to take to Peter in the living room. The nineteen-year-old put their daughter in the playpen, something they had in the living room for times like this and didn't want to leave her alone in their room, and then takes his serving from Cassie with a thank you and a kiss.

She had stayed with Stephen with her own so the doctor would be alone, and Peter ate in the living room to keep an eye on Emma. Cassie could tell that Stephen was hating being sick, and it was for the sole reason that he loved snuggling with Emma. The only person he could snuggle right now was Tony and the man was working. He didn't want to risk getting Peter or Cassie sick either. 

"What time is it?" Stephen asks groggily.  
"Almost two." Cassie replies gently and the sorcerer groans.  
"I have to pick up Diana."  
"No. You're going back to bed Mom." Peter speaks up from around the corner in the living room. "I'm picking up Dia as soon as I'm done eating."

A couple minutes later, Peter emerges from the living room and put his dishes in the sink.

"I'll be right back. Emma is still asleep." He states as he walks into the elevator and the doors close.  
"Now _you_ go back to bed." Cassie teases. "I'll bring you more tea when Peter gets back."  
"Hnn." Was Stephen's eloquent response as he rose and went back up to the master bedroom.

Cassie cleans up in the kitchen until she sees Emma lifting the top of her body up to look around, and abandons the dishes to take the baby out of the playpen and play with her on the ground. Emma was already rolling from front to back and vice versa, and she was already starting to accept some rice cereal. Tony was quick to declare that Emma was a genius and very advanced for her age, and Stephen only smiled at his husband's preening. The engineer took proud grandpa to a whole new level, and spoiled Emma. Again, Peter and Cassie had to be careful what they said around Tony because if they were even _thinking_ of getting their daughter a toy or something she needed, Tony bought it in a heartbeat. The necessities weren't a big deal, but the toys? Peter has had to ask Karen to intercept orders quite a bit.

Emma loved it when Tony played with her. She loved it when all of her grandparents played with her, and of course she loved Mama Bear cuddles. She wasn't immune to falling asleep against Stephen. In fact, Peter and Cassie had gone to the sorcerer when they couldn't get Emma to stop fussing a few times. It took Stephen less than a minute to get her to fall asleep.

The elevator opens a little while later and Diana comes tearing out of it to join Cassie and Emma on the floor. "Hi Cassie!"  
"Hi Dia. Anything fun happen at school today?" The eighteen-year-old asks with a smile and watches as the little girl hands Emma a nearby teething ring. Something the baby promptly drooled on as Peter approaches them and nudges Diana with his foot.  
"Hey. Take your backpack upstairs before you start playing with Emma."  
"Kay!"

Diana stands back up and takes her backpack from Peter and goes upstairs (making sure to tiptoe past the master bedroom). She throws her backpack in her room, and then races back downstairs to her earlier position on the ground as Cassie stands.

"I promised Mom more tea when you got back." She says to Peter and he nods as he sits on the floor.  
"Better not keep him waiting any longer then. He'll get crabby since he's not feeling good." Peter says with a grin.  
Cassie snickers. "I'll just threaten him from cuddles with Emma if he gets snarky."  
Peter laughs. "That is the worst punishment you could ever bestow upon him."  
"It's fail safe then."   
"Now we just need a fail safe for your dad." Peter replies dully as Emma rolls onto her back and holds her teething ring with both hands to chew on.  
"Good luck with that." Cassie says as she makes her way up the stairs with a steaming mug of tea and disappears into the master bedroom.  
"You can always take away juice." Diana suggests innocently.  
"Pretty sure that won't be enough Dia."  
"You could take away Uncle Quill."

_That_ had Peter laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write more baby Emma even though she's not real popular. Hope anybody that reads this enjoys!


End file.
